ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoda
Yoda was a legendary Jedi Master of a mysterious species, who witnessed both the Conflict of the Numbers and the Dark Revolution. An ancient Jedi revered for his advanced age and wisdom, Yoda served as Grand Master of the Jedi Order during the latter days of the Republic and also held a seat on the Jedi High Council along with other legendary masters. For over eight-hundred years, he mentored others in the ways of the Force and had a hand in the training of many Jedi during their time as younglings, including B'en'jamin Thorrn and Ronald Jean Potter. His most active role came after becoming a target of Velocity Tox, at which point Yoda was forced to fake his own death and go into hiding. With limited people he could trust, Yoda then turned to Kristen along with Victoria, Kreddus, and Shae to lead the fight, as he soon discovered that the Third Order had secretly managed to infiltrate Coruscant and Xerin Hedashield was the leader. Yoda is a crossover from the Star Wars saga and currently the sole character to appear in every book of the DIT-Star Wars Universe. Biography Early life Born nearly seven centuries before the Battle of Mustafar, Yoda belonged to an ancient and mysterious species. As he was keenly attuned to the Force, he joined the Jedi Order as a youngling. After undergoing the ritual known as the Gathering, he received his kyber crystal, and Professor Huyang helped him construct his first lightsaber aboard the Crucible. Around the age of 100, Yoda was ready to pass on what he had learned. Having attained the rank of Master, he spent the next eight centuries training and tutoring generations of Jedi. It was estimated that over his lifetime, he trained around 20,000 Jedi. As a longtime instructor of the school, Yoda eventually grew tired of always easily winning at fencing with lightsabers against students and decided it was more practical that they test their skills against each other. Consequentially, he founded the Lightsaber Fencing Tournament, which originated from the challenges of skill in a ritualized way. Throughout its history, several Jedi who went on to become important in the Order could distinguish themselves as winners in the tournament, such as M'Ba-Tee, whose victory Yoda witnessed in 332 BBY. He would go on to watch every tournament after the one M'Ba-Tee triumphed in. Conflict of the Pearian Training B'en'jamin Thorrn During the Conflict of the Pearian, Master Yoda kept a student named B'en'jamin Thorrn in the Jedi Temple, as he thought little of Thorrn's youthful energy and addiction to reading. Continuing his studies at the academy, Thorrn was temporarily assigned to Yoda himself. Yoda eventually acquired two exotic marbles unlike any other. He cleverly entrusted a Jedi Knight with one, as a guide for children to recognize them by, and kept the other one close at hand. He told Thorrn where the Jedi was, if ever he needed the individual's assistance or guidance. Unbeknownst to Yoda, the marble was at some point taken from the Jedi in complete secret by his archenemy, Darth Mutialatus, and presented to his mistress, Xerin Hedashield, whose existence Yoda was entirely oblivious to. Therefore, Hedashield could pass herself off as the Jedi in question without Yoda's knowledge. Arrival of Kristen In 240 BBY, Yoda let Thorrn go and play outside, but when he came in, Yoda chided him for being late. His student introduced him to a girl named Kristen, whom Yoda sensed immense and alien power inside, causing him to suspect that she was the fabled Pearian. While he had no idea why Kristen was on Coruscant instead of a faraway galaxy, he told her to find the Jedi entrusted with the marble. He also told her to tell Thorrn to accompany her, much to the boy's discontentment. As it was, Kristen and Thorrn learned that the Third Order, an organization that had been forming behind Yoda's back, was hunting them. They tracked the marble to Hedashield, who told them to go to Geonosis, where General Gore was waiting for them. They proceeded to begin their journey, but they saw several things that finally prompted Kristen to take charge and bring them to Coruscant so they could tell Yoda what they had been doing. Yoda was very confused by their claims of an order led by the Sith, who had been gone for a millennium. However, Yoda pointed out in evident frustration that their claims were baseless and he refused to report anything to the Jedi Council without any evidence. Yoda sent them away, having remained annoyed by the entire meeting. Conflict of the Numbers Beginning of warfare Yoda was informed of the nature of the Third Order and of the return of Darth Mutialatus by B'en'jamin Thorrn and a scientist named R'ockienc, as the latter had told Kristen that he and Thorrn would inform the Grandmaster. Despite not knowing Mutialatus was a real Sith, as all evidence pointed that he was a Jedi who had left the Order and had no master to train him, whereas the Sith were an organization. Subsequently, Yoda began discreetly leading the Jedi Order to assist the Galactic Republic in their conflict with the Dark Jedi. Skirmish on Umbara When the Supreme Leader, Xerin Hedashield, began hunting for Kristen personally, Yoda received wind of it from the Pearian. He devised a plan that he entrusted Victoria to carry out: they would lure her to a Republic-controlled planet called Umbara. There, he would lead one hundred Jedi Knights to destroy Hedashield and whoever flanked her in a chokepoint. Victoria was trusted to lure them into the trap. Xerin Hedashield went to Umbara with B'en'jamin Thorrn and Velocity Tox. Seeing the armies standing against her, she appeared unintimidated by Yoda's ambush and told Yoda his time was up. In response, he charged forward with the Jedi not far behind while Thorrn and Tox watched. Hedashield unleashed the Power of Vato to brutally slaughter their entire assembled army in just a matter of moments, including Yoda. While he lay motionless, Tox plucked the crystal, which had fallen from his robe. Seeking refuge on Dagobah Despite Xerin Hedashield and the entirety of the Third Order believing him to have been killed, Yoda had in fact successfully faked his death. Yoda retreated with Kreddus to a hidden facility on Dagobah where the Omnipotent One was able to help care for him, until Kreddus was able to bring Kristen, Victoria, and Shae, who had almost been captured by the Third Order, to the base and reveal the truth. While he was being treated, the Omnipotent One spoke through Kreddus, telling him that the Third Order had already breached Coruscant. He then was forced into a telepathic conversation with Xerin Hedashield, who told him that she was not a powerful accomplice of the Third Order, but she was actually the Supreme Leader and that she had gotten tired of isolating herself while her henchmen "had all the fun". She added that she knew of his survival, but she had temporarily allowed him to think he had fooled her. Yoda refused to express horror that she had been the trickster, and cut off the conversation by force after ordering her to get out of his head. After the teenage girls arrived, Yoda told them he had very limited people he could trust and then gravitated to them to lead the fight, as well as telling them of all three revelations he had learned. The team then worked out a plan: they would take whoever was brave enough to Mustafar and stop the Supreme Leader before she terminated the capital of the Galactic Republic. Before they left, Yoda mused that Dagobah was one of the most pleasant planets he had ever visited and wondered if he could ever possibly have a reason to move there someday. Battle of Mustafar Dark Revolution Chase of Darth Tenebrous Ollie was bewildered, wondering how it found its way to Maulpres in the first place, as he had left it with Hallarea. Reading his thoughts, Yoda chided him for focusing on why he was caught and scolded him for his disrespect. However, he then chuckled and cited that Ollie was clearly talented, and proceeded to escort him. Physical description Master Yoda was a small alien creature. He was slender, elderly, and his head had been half-bald for a long time, bearing white hair. He had green skin and pointy ears. Yoda wore a brown cloak over tan robe. Personality and traits Yoda is often seen by others as the embodiment of goodness and wisdom. He was intelligent, determined, sage-like, heroic, helpful, grandfatherly, strict, just, moral, caring, funny, brave, kind-hearted, brave, selfless, leaderly, protective, mysterious, cryptic, erudite, resourceful, honorable, and honest. On the downside, he had some slightly arrogant tendencies and was a self-righteous follower of the Force. Relationships Ronald Potter ]] Yoda had a strong relationship with Ronald Jean Potter, a student in his “Using the Force 101” class. Yoda was a mentor to Ronald, akin to a grandfather figure. Yoda ensured Ronald would be invited to the Jedi Temple due to his potential, even making an exception to his age. When Ronald arrived at the Jedi Temple, Yoda immediately assigned him to the Bear Clan, something only twenty other Younglings had accomplished. When he saw Ronald had accidentally cut apart a couch, he merely provided encouragement, instead of showing anger or frustration. However, Yoda’s concern for Ronald did not blind him to his occasional misdemeanors around the school. Though he often let Ronald off for breaking school rules, he only did so only under life-threatening circumstances, but did not hesitate to give him detention for being out of bounds. Though theirs was a typical student-teacher relationship for most of Ronald’s first year at the Jedi Temple, after Ronald ultimately destroyed the evil Darth Vadermort, the unbelievable victory he had accomplished, and the sheer level of danger he faced seemed to warm him to him. In Ronald’s second year, Yoda dispatched Squeaker to rescue him from the evil Darth Vadermort, though he did not take credit for the rescue. Yoda considered him a talented and likable Jedi and expressed pride at having Ronald in his clan. Ronald in turn felt great affection for him. When Darth Vadermort secretly infiltrated the Jedi Temple shortly prior to the Battle of the Jedi Temple, Yoda was ready to fight. Though Yoda tried to convince Ronald to flee out of concern for his safety, Yoda immediately joined Ronald in retaking the Temple and preparing for battle. He later dueled Darth Tenebrous briefly and head on in the final battle. When the battle ended with Darth Vadermort’s death at Ronald’s hands, Yoda was among the first to embrace him. Media Appearances *''Ronald Potter and the Jedi Holocron'' *''Ronald Potter and the Gamorrean from Coruscant'' *''Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom'' *''Across the Portal: Interference'' *''Across the Portal: Insurgence'' *''Ronald Potter and the Clash of Wills'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Adults Category:Mentors Category:Jedi Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Across the Portal characters Category:2 foot characters Category:Non-D.I.T. characters